


Let's Get Lost Tonight

by missgoldilocks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paris, Bad Flirting, Business Trip, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Paris (City), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoldilocks/pseuds/missgoldilocks
Summary: Adrien Agreste pays Marinette a visit after her fashion show.Adult AU | Series of Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shawn Mendes' song "Lost in Japan"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor the characters, so don't come after me pls Zagtoon. xD
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! May update a part two? Stay tuned!

The airplane leans to the side, cascading a shadow on the city below while revealing its passengers to a dazzling sunset. The windows from the gigantic skyscrapers glittered while a warm orange sunset faded behind the city line.

A text appears on a phone with a shrill ‘ding’.

Its owner, a man seated in the luxury class with a suit and gelled back hair shifts in his seat to lean back from the window.

Finishing the last of his bubbly golden champagne, he takes a glance at his shiny watch which read “7:38” and reaches deep into the pocket of his dress pants to retrieve his phone.

The illuminated phone radiates a notification from _Marinette_.

He smirks.

It was a small clip of her fashion runway.

Beautiful models donned in extravagant dresses with vibrant colors line the stage one after the other on a pristine catwalk before a cheering crowd. One by one they file backstage, the last of which who was modestly walking was the aforementioned woman.

In a vibrant elegant gown with frills that line and accentuate her collarbones and a long train to the skirt that exposes her legs, she steps up and addresses the crowd as cheers erupt and the audience rises in a standing ovation. She blows her kisses and looks genuinely relieved from the sight of the crowd, relaying the success of her show.

A big play button appears on her radiant smile and freezes the frame.

He closes his phone and with his other hand sweeps a hand through his hair. He sticks the phone back into his pocket and lets out a sigh.

The flight attendant makes an announcement about landing shortly and he leans back into his seat closing his eyes for a few minutes before preparing to leave the plane.

Adrien Agreste is the head of a major fashion conglomerate inherited from his late father. He has been constantly traveling back and forth from one country the past few days to catch meetings about new releases and improving marketing strategies. He was a dedicated worker with a stoic personality like his father and held high expectation for his employees in the fashion industry, his expectations elevated for one particular designer that he met last year.

She had a feisty attitude, and an eye in fashion that rivaled his own, her designs intricate yet simplistic, as well as many original ideas that were out of the box.

But ever since meeting the new designer, all of the attention that was directed to his career was being diverted to this one woman.

An independent personality with a driven goal, a dream, and a thirst for success, yet still maintaining a demure and considerate attitude among her peers. So different from the girls that constantly try to flock around to get his attention and his money.

_She can act reserved around others, but at least she can be comfortable enough to be herself around him_ , he smirked.

What started off as a friendship in middle school became a rivalry between the two before he was whisked away by his father to study the business trade directly under the head of the Agreste Fashion overseas.

Years later after reconnecting with her, he could still act the same around her, his friendship with her still as playful and interactions still as animated and as bright as before, only when they are by themselves.

She seemed to be breathing the life that his father sucked out of him through the years of training to be his heir, back into him, and he could not get enough.

 

The reason for his flight to Paris was minuscule and seemed unnecessary and inefficient, even commented by his personal secretary, but he insisted that it was of great importance as the true reason of his endeavor as we all know was to see a certain someone.

With the sky now a little darker and the sun gradually starting to shield itself from the view from all of Paris, he once again slipped out his phone.

He pulled up Marinette’s contact and with hesitant fingers, he types the words, _“I just arrived in town. Do you have plans tonight?”_

He sends the message and waits for her reply with a new found anticipation.

A vibration in his hand directs his attention back from the window of the plane.

_“Sure, but I thought you were busy?”_

_“I just want to see you tonight, and maybe congratulate you on the success of your show over a bottle of wine?”_ He taps his fingers on the armrest of his chair.

Another vibration sounds on his phone with a link to the address of a hotel.

A flight attendant gently notifies him that he can now exit the plane. He thanks her then proceeds to stand up, stretch, and sling his jacket over his shoulder.

He grins at his screen and types back, _“Thanks, I’ll be there soon 😉"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zagtoon so please don't sue me!

A glossy black car rolls down a street lined with gothic lampposts and medium-sized deciduous trees. The car stops right in front of the entrance to a wide building with dozens of elegant column archways that line the first floor of the building all the way down to the end of the street.

Adrien Agreste steps out of the car with a bouquet of pink roses lined with sprigs of baby’s breath wrapped in a thick red bow. Tucked under his arm was a bag that held a bottle of limited-edition Bollinger rosé.

He tilts his head upwards to admire the grandiosity of the building.

Upon arrival inside the lobby, he is surprised to see Marinette dressed in a long black off-shoulder gown smiling widely at him.

Handing her the flowers with one hand, he gently takes her by the other and kisses it.

“Shall we get going?” Marinette whispers with a blush as she hides her face with the roses. “I figured you probably haven’t had dinner yet so I booked us a couple of seats at the restaurant here, thinking you might want a bite to eat tonight.”

“How thoughtful of you my lady.” He grins as he kisses her on the cheek and lets her hand hook around his arm.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Between bites of scallops, fresh green salads, finely dressed roasted chicken, and mash potato, a casual conversation ensued while both parties caught each other up on what was happening to each other.

Despite Paris being their childhood city, Adrien and Marinette both travel profusely for their jobs.

While Adrien worked at headquarters in New York, Marinette specializes in concept production and formal attire, as well as evening wear for a branch company situated in London.

Although she bought her own flat in Paris the past year with the intention to transfer branches, she has yet started to move into it, deciding last minute to hold her fashion show in Paris so as to supervise renovation and visit her parents.

According to Marinette it was also a “post-show treat” to herself for some time off and to get her head back into the clouds to start dreaming up new designs.

Upon questioning why Adrien had come to Paris, Adrien admitted that he really did not have any excuse other than wanting to see her, which flustered Marinette and made her whack his head, admonish him about his responsibilities.

“But I missed you honey,” Adrien pouted. “When I saw how pretty you looked at the show, I realized how I couldn’t help but book a ticket hoping to see you. I was in Brussels this morning to attend a meeting and the thought of you being just a couple hundred miles away was too tempting,” he says in a breathy, honeyed voice.

At this Marinette flushed bright red and looked away from him, her arm supporting her face, attempting to hide her fiery blush.

Carefully prying her hand away from her face Adrien kisses it gingerly.

“Should we go for a walk in the garden behind the hotel?”

“G-give me a moment, let me just pay the bill-” said Marinette rising up from her chair abruptly.

“Don’t worry, I already took care of it,” Adrien says as he picks up her flowers and takes a deep breath.

“B-but it was supposed to be my treat.”

“It’s okay, you can treat the next time we see each other, now let’s go!” He sings as he drags her away, with Marinette hurriedly gathering her skirt to keep up with his pace.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They arrive at the start of a stone path that snakes around a garden illuminated by glowing light posts in the shape of orbs.

In the middle of the garden was a large circular fountain that spewed crystal clear water elegantly from the top and overflowed slowly, drawing small currents in the water as it cascaded from the sides of each tier.

The couple sprint to the fountain, collapsing in exhaustion.

“URRPPHH...ughh...” Marinette doubles over as a burnt-out Adrien unties his tie and fans himself, all while patting her back with his other hand.”

Marinette flips around, pushing his hand away.

“WHAT THE HELL ADRIEN? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT WAS A GREAT IDEA TO SPRINT AND DRAG US AROUND AT TOP SPEED WHILE WE BOTH HAVE FOOD BABIES AND A HALF BOTTLE OF ROSÉ IN BOTH OF OUR STOMACHS?”

Adrien chuckled in a hoarse voice, "But my lady, wasn’t it fun?”

“FUN? Do you call that FUN? I FEEL LIKE IM ABOUT TO PASS, MR. ADRIEN AGRESTE,” she chokes out with a coughing fit.

As they struggle to catch their breaths, Marinette’s eyes eventually wander. She admires the colors of the flowers, which appear a little more pastel when lighted by the lamp-posts.

“Woah I’ve visited this place numerous times before, but never in the evening.” She says in awe.

“Right? Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yeah..it is...BUT IT THAT WAS NOT EXCUSE TO ARRIVE HERE NEAR THE BRINK OF DEATH!” Marinette scolded and pinches Adrien’s ear as he squeals in pain.

“AHHHHH I’M SORRY BABE! I WAS JUST SO EXCITED TO SHOW YOU!”

Upon this Marinette lets go of Adrien’s ear and her eyes soften.

She puts her hands to herself, twiddling her fingers in silence as Adrien quietly nurses his ear.

Watching him from the corner of hers, Marinette lets out a small giggle.

She gives him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks.” She mumbled, tinting both of their faces with violent blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping y'all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments and kudos, I'm absolutely ecstatic! I've never really posted my work online before and so it's awesome to see that some of you seem to like it!
> 
> I'll be turning this fic from a two-shot to something longer!  
> Working on Chapter 3 so please stay tuned!


End file.
